The general goal of the statistics and modeling cores is to provide support in these areas for all of the projects in the center. The set of responsibilities of the core consists of four parts. Data handling, quality control and storage. Compartmental modeling of the systems being studied. Statistical modeling and analysis to handle experimental variability. Training/consulting